Play with Me
by fanfictionfever
Summary: Gilbert is stressed and tired from all the new work he has to deal with. A certain little boy isn't too happy when his big brother won't play with him. Since Gilbert is being naughty, Ludwig is going to spank him. *contains spanking (just a few swats) of a teen.


**Mellow! This is just a little story I started earlier this week and thought you all would love to see. Come on, leave a review since it's Gilbert's turn to be spanked!**

Play with Me

Gilbert groaned and crashed face down on the couch, he was exhausted. His life was just so busy recently that having even a few moments of peace was a reward in itself. Gilbird followed suit, nestling in his hair with a content, little chirp. He had became fairly busy little bird himself, with all the messages that were sent.

Cornflower blue eyes looked into his red ones, "Gilby, will you play with me?" The child asked.

Gilbert wanted so badly to say yes, but he just couldn't move. "Sorry, kid. Tomorrow." Ever since Germania had passed on, fifteen year old Gilbert, aka Prussia, had to take care of his brother.

Ludwig frowned, "But you said that yesterday!" He whined and stomped his foot a little.

Gilbert sighed, "Look, I promise I will tomorrow."

He couldn't really remember much from one day to the next as it was full of work. Not only did he have to make sure that both him and Luddy were dressed, fed, and otherwise happy, but he had to do the housekeeping and so much work from his boss as he was now the oldest nation around. He hated this all, and most of all still wanted his father back.

Ludwig was still frowning when he mumbled, "Okay."

Gilbert ruffled his hair, "Hey, don't look so sad, how about a hug?"

Ludwig obliged him, "You promise, right?"

"Of course." Gilbert promised, "No matter what."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day was just the same as the last. Gilbert had just finished cleaning up from lunch and doing the laundry and fell back onto the couch for five minuets before he started the next chore. This time the little yellow bird was out delivering a message and was not able to rest with it's master.

"Gilbert play with me!" The seven year old shouted as he came running in.

The albino moaned; this is the first time he sat down all day, including meals. "Please Luddy, I'll play later."

"You said that yesterday." Ludwig pointed out. "You even promised."

"I'm sorry," Gilbert mumbled. "I'm just tired."

Ludwig wandered off somewhere, Gilbert was pretty sure that he would be just fine on his own. The kid was usually really good, just a bit hardheaded at times. If it had been any other child, the teen was sure that he wouldn't be able to do it on his own.

His eyes were almost closed when Ludwig crawled on his legs, guess he didn't wander far. Gilbert grumbled, but didn't move, as long as the child wasn't really bothering him it didn't matter that much.

He was so close to being asleep when something hit him in the ass. "What the-" He was cut off by another one, but it was probably better that he stopped there. It was really hard to tell Ludwig not to swear when Gilbert himself was worse than a sailor some days.

Gilbert craned his neck to see what the mysterious thing was. To his surprise Ludwig had his hand raised and smacked him again.

"Luddy, what are you doing?" Gilbert asked. Luddy was still small enough that his swats didn't really hurt, at least not through pants.

"Spanking you." Ludwig said smacking him again.

Gilbert was slightly amused by this answer, "Why?"

"Cause you're a naughty boy," Ludwig scolded.

Hm, that sounded far too familiar. "Okay then," Gilbert answered. He could easily wiggle around so that the boy wouldn't be able to continue, after all it did hurt just a little by now. He wanted to humor the boy though. "How was I naughty?"

"You were naughty because you didn't play with me," Ludwig said. "You promised and everything." The child sniffled, "I just wanted to play."

Now that hit Gilbert in the heart. "Hey, Luddy." He cooed and then swung his legs out from under the child without knocking him off the couch.

The blue eyes had little tears coming from them. "It's not fair."

Gilbert gathered the child up in his arms for a hug, his weariness pushed aside. "What's not fair?"

The boy buried his face in Gilbert's shoulder, "That you don't have time for me no more."

"Aw, Luddy." Gilbert said. "It isn't that I don't have time for you, I just got so much to do now that Vati is gone." He tried to explain to the child. He was sure that Ludwig understood what death meant to a certain degree, but he wasn't sure if he could understand that much else.

Then Gilbert thought about it, this was too much work for one person, even if he was a nation. "Screw it, we're playing today. Got it?" He said rocking the child slightly.

Ludwig rubbed his eyes, "Really?"

"Yep, what do you want to do first?" Gilbert asked, flashing him a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was late at night, Gilbert was still up. He had just written a letter to his boss so that Gilbert could take it in the morning. In it he refused to work unless given more time off and some money to hire a maid to keep up the house. Maybe that way he could play with Luddy more, if not he would figure out something else.

Retiring to bed, Gilbert was positive that he would somehow make time for his brother. Without their Vati things had gotten tougher, but Gilbert was going to give it his all.


End file.
